Vanellope's Pool Party
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope throws a pool party on the hottest day of the year and everyone's invited. so come on in and join the fun. this'll be a bunch of one shots of the party
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellope's pool party**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

Ch. 1

It was the hottest day of the year in Sugar rush, the machine that controls the temperature and the sun in the game was broken causing a heat wave. Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle were laying around Gloyd's pumpkin house dying of heat and listening to Candlehead on the radio

"Hello everyone, I've got good news and bad news, the bad news is the machine that controls the temperature in our game is still broken and won't be fixed til very much later" said Candlehead

The 3 boys groaned at that statement

"But I do got some good news, President Vanellope is hosting a pool party in her huge pool and everyone is invited. I'm broadcasting from her party right now. So what're you all waiting for, come on down for some fun"

The boys ripped their clothes off to reveal swim trunks underneath their clothes. They put on sunglasses and Swizzle said "Come on guys, lets go cool off"

Swizzle opened the door when Candlehead came on again

"Oh and a special reminder to everyone on their way, be alert for random wildfires" said Candlehead

"Wait what?" asked Swizzle

Swizzle screamed when he suddenly caught on fire from the heat

"He'll be fine, I hope" said Rancis

(Vanellope's castle)

The 3 knocked on her front door and Vanellope greeted them wearing her swimsuit

"Hey guys, here for the party?" asked Vanellope

"We sure are" said Gloyd

"Well follow me" said Vanellope leading them inside

"Sure is hot today right?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, I got caught on fire out there" said Swizzle

"Well enjoy yourselves today, I have a big indoor and outdoor pool. If you guys get hungry, the chefs are cooking burgers, hot dogs, chicken, and we have a ton of ice cream and cold drinks. Now you guys enjoy yourselves, stay out of my room and have fun" said Vanellope as the 4 reached the huge outdoor pool

There was a waterslide, hot tub, snacks on tables, people sun tanning, and sour bill was a DJ.

"Race you guys in" said Vanellope before running to the pool

The boys starting running and they all made a big splash

"Have fun guys" said Vanellope before swimming away

"Hey Pres., nice party you got here" said Crumbelina

"Thanks" said Vanellope

People both inside and out were having fun and partying until Chuck showed up

"What's up fools, I'm ready to party" said Chuck

Everyone threw trash at him and the oreo guards grabbed him

"What gives you say everyone invited" said Chuck

"I lied, but if you wanna cool off, guards, take him to the freezer" said Vanellope

"NO, not again" said Chuck as the guards dragged him away

Everyone began talking and partying again

"What's so bad about the freezer?" asked Rancis

"You don't wanna know" said Vanellope as she took a bite of a hot dog

(In the 'freezer')

Chuck was tied up in a small freezer in the fungeon, he was freezing

"Why do I live here?" asked Chuck to himself before freezing into a block of ice

"Could be worse" said Chuck

One of Vanellope's prototype cyborgs walked up to Chuck

"Uh oh" said Chuck


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The temperature in sugar rush was still rising, but no one noticed because they were all having fun. But deep in the Fungeon Chuck broke out of his icy chamber and the cyborg that attacked him was destroyed and Chuck upgraded himself with its weapons. He broke out of his cell and went up to the party

"I'm Back ya fools, now I make you pay" shouted Chuck as he brought out some big guns and aimed them at the pool

The guests threw trash and pool toys at him which caused him to collapse. Vanellope and a few racers walked up to him

"Please let me use pool, I'll do anything. Just please don't put me back in freezer" said Chuck

Vanellope thought for a minute then said

"If I let you use my pool, will you promise not to bother us at all for a month with your crazy inventions?"

"Fine, yes, just don't put me back in freezer with cyborg" said Chuck

"Okay" said Vanellope

All the racers grabbed him and threw him into the pool where he sank to the bottom. He rose back up and said thank you before sinking back to the bottom to cool off

(With Rancis and Gloyd)

Rancis and Gloyd were jumping into the pool to see who could make the biggest splash. Gloyd jumped in and made a big splash

"Very nice pumpkin man, but I think my splash was bigger" said Rancis

"No way, mine was bigger peanut buttercup" said Gloyd

"No mine was bigger" shouted Rancis

"Mine was bigger" shouted Gloyd

"Whoa what's going on here?" asked Vanellope as she walked by them with a drink

"We're arguing on who's splash was bigger" said Gloyd

"Well it's obvious Rancis's splash was bigger, I know cause I could see it from my chair" said Vanellope

"Thanks Nellie" said Rancis

"No way, Gloyd had the biggest splash, his was so big I think I saw Chuck move up from under the water" said Taffyta as she walked by with one a burger

"Thank you Taffy" said Gloyd

"No way you're wrong, Rancis had the biggest splash" said Vanellope getting angry

"You're wrong, and you know what else is wrong, this burger" said Taffyta throwing her burger at Crumbelina's face "You call that food? If you want good Burgers come to my burger restaurant"

"Oh so you think you're a good cook?" asked Vanellope

"Yes I am" said Taffyta

"Well if you don't like it then you can cook the burgers" said Vanellope angrily

"Maybe I will but right now we need to decide whose splash is bigger" said Taffyta angrily

"There's only one way to determine that, splash contest" said Vanellope

"It's on" said Taffyta before dragging Gloyd away with her

"I don't know about this Nellie, are you sure I can do this?" asked Rancis

"Rancis, you saved us from an evil drug dealer and helped me defeat Hazel, I think you can do this" said Vanellope as she got in the pool with Rancis

"You know what? You're right, if I can defeat Hazel and that Mr. Big guy, then I can beat Gloyd" said Rancis determined

"That's the man I love" said Vanellope before giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I always love your kisses" said Rancis


	3. Chapter 3

**(splash contest)**

The 2 were about to see who could make the biggest splash

"May the best man win" said Rancis

"Come on Gloyd you can do it, do it for me" said Taffyta as she cooked her burgers

Rancis ran across a high diving board and jumped high. He positioned himself into a cannonball and soaked everyone standing beside the pool . The crowd clapped

"Not bad, let me show you how a man does it" said Gloyd before jumping off the diving board

Chuck came out of the water

"What'd I miss?" Asked Chuck

There was a loud bang as Gloyd landed on Chucks metal head and sank under the water

"Good thing I no feel that" said Chuck before going back under and placing Gloyd to the side of the pool

"I feel only pain, lots and lots of pain" said Gloyd

Taffyta helped him up

"You alright Pumpkin head?" Asked Taffyta

"That was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen" said Rancis laughing

"Yeah, how Chuck just popped out and you landed on his head" said Vanellope laughing

"I think I feel my strength coming back, I bet you can't jump that balcony" said Gloyd pointing to a balcony above the pool

"Bring it on" said Rancis

the 2 race up to the balcony an looked down

"Now that's high" said Rancis

"Gonna chicken out butterman?" Asked Gloyd

Rancis took a deep breath and jumped. When he landed he made a splash so big that Taffyta and her fresh batch of burgers got soaked

"Nice one Rancis" said Vanellope

"Your turn Pumpkin man" shouted Rancis

Glpyd jumped but instead of making a splash there was a loud splat before Gloyd sank

"That's gotta hurt" said Vanellope

Gloyd came up with his body red from the splat

"Give up yet?" Asked Rancis

"NEVER!" Snapped Gloyd

the 2 kept on this for a good half hour, and each time Gloyd got hurt bad, each time more painful than the last like landing on the pool deck or getting his swim trunks stuck to the diving board

"I give up, you win. I'm going inside to scream" said Gloyd

"Stay out of my room" shouted Vanellope to Gloyd

(With Gloyd)

He wa in Vanellope's room trashing everything. He threw her clothes everywhere, smashed her tv, threw her jewelry everywhere and was smashing her toys oit of anger for losing to Rancis

"I feel like we should do something but I can't stop watching this" said an Oreo guard

"I got this" said Another Oreo guard

The guard tazed him and grabbed him

"Put him in the deep freeze to chill out, let him out in an hour" said the guard


End file.
